For the best
by Kajune
Summary: Written on 1st August 2009 : When Hibird suddenly goes missing, Hibari decides to check on the first person he suspects being the cause; Mukuro.


**Title **: For the best

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: When Hibird suddenly goes missing, Hibari decides to check on the first person he suspects being the cause; Mukuro.

* * *

Hibari thought that while being with Dino, Hibird and Enzo would get along, but, it seems that the yellow bird likes to hang around with a mysterious grey owl. The owl looks similar to the one Chrome Dokuro owned when they were in the future, but this one, is no box weapon; it is a normal owl, that Hibird liked. The owl enjoys looking through windows, particularly to stare at Hibari. No matter where he is, that owl is always there. It nearly made Hibari not want to sleep with Dino once, when the electricity was out and Dino simply refused to close the curtains, all so he could see Hibari's face during their moment.

Although Hibari found this annoying, in the end, Dino managed to seduce him into accepting. According to Hibari, almost everytime he is in his 'office' and love making with Dino, that owl is always there, watching.

Hibari suspects a certain person he can blame for it, especially today, where Hibird, has now gone missing.

* * *

_Hibari's POV _

I've searched high and low, with no trace of Hibird. I've looked from buildings to alleys, and still no sign of him. I look up at the sky from time to time, only to still find no trace of him. Neither, of the owl's. So, I suspect that those two must of gone somewhere together.

First place I suspect that owl to be is, Kokuyo Land.

So I go there, and find it really quiet, but once I reached the second floor, I hear a voice, a familiar one, too. I peaked into the room and saw what I did not expect.

Rokudo Mukuro, trying to chase away Hibird, who is endlessly trying to fly towards an owl, no, _the_ owl, the one that has been spying on me. That owl is 'sitting' on a sofa, watching them, while next to it, I see a laptop, that has a webcam, and, what seems to be, a red contact lens.

Come to think of it, that owl had two colored eyes, and now that I look at it, both of its eyes are blue. Which could only mean one thing...

Rokudo Mukuro put that contact lens or whatever it really is, on the owl, and got it to record everything I did in my 'office' and with Dino. That bastard. He saw almost every moment. I curse him.

"Hi~Hibari...?" I hear his voice, saying my name, in a surprised and shocked tone. He must've seen me!

* * *

_Mukuro's POV_

I hold that annoying little bird in my grasp, as I see Hibari Kyoya hiding behind a wall, watching us. He...can see my laptop, the webcam, the owl, and the...video. Oh...I am so doomed.

"Rokudo Mukuro." He says my name in such a scary tone. "How...dare you!" He knows, what I have been doing. "I'll bite you to death." Of course.

"Now now, Hibari, calm down."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You...watched me...do...it...with..."

"Dino. So?"

"So? Why should I let you live for doing so?"

"Because we can make a deal."

"Deal?"

"Yes. I will destroy all of this and get rid of the owl, only, if you sleep with me."

"What!?"

"Yes or no, Hibari? I only ask for one good moment."

"You...pervert!"

"I am no pervert. I just like you, personally."

"Lies."

"Up to you."

I can hear him growl at me, he must be very angry by now, but, I want what I want, and I do want to make love to him, unlike his boyfriend, Dino.

"Fine."

"Kufufu. No longer a virgin so the decision becomes easier?"

"Shut up."

"Oh...Kyoya, I want to make love to you."

"So does Dino."

"He just wants you for your body, unlike me, who wants you for who you are."

He growls again.

"Kyoya...I love you."

"!"

* * *

_Hibari's POV_

Did he just say what I think he just did?

_"Kyoya...I love you."_

Dino, has never said this to me, so...passionately, along with the words...

_"I want to make love to you."_

Mukuro, what is it that you think of me?

"Kyoya..."

Mukuro...fine. I'll let you take me, but, why do you love me all of a sudden?

"Kyoya, come here."

And I do.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Hibari holds tightly onto the illusionist's bare skin, as he cries out his name from time to time, causing the thrusts to become more harder. More...pleasurable.

Hibari never knew how much he would like this, this _feeling_, of pleasure, he is getting from Mukuro. Dino never gave such a feeling, but, it doesn't mean he'll dump him, he's just doing this so his secret will be kept, but does he love this moment, ever so much.

* * *

Meanwhile...

_Dino's POV_

I sit on my bed as I await for Kyoya, who promised me that tonight we'll do it again, but since I am so eager to touch his body again, I wait for him early, but, not alone, instead with a certain girl who has been getting on my nerves for a while. Now that I have heard her story, I am quiet speechless.

"So...Mukuro loved Kyoya, since then huh?"

She nods, before saying...

"Since the time Hibari helped boss in freeing him. Just hearing that the cloud guardian helped, willingly, he was happy."

"Very happy, I suppose."

She nods again.

"So, he wants to take him someday, but still let Kyoya be mine."

"Yes. It is for the best."

I sigh, before continuing.

"I wish I had noticed this sooner. I heard from Yamamoto that he was very pleased, and kept talking about Hibari, to Tsuna, but...I didn't know it was because of true love."

"Neither did he know back then, but, he found out a few days before you took him, so...it's..."

"My fault."

"A bit."

"What you mean?"

"Mukuro was capable of taking Hibari before you, but, he let you take him."

"Why?"

"It's for the best."

I slap my forehead, before I speak again...

"I wish I knew what he meant by that."

"Hibari made Mukuro happy, so he repaid that, by, allowing you, who was capable of making him happy, be with him."

"Yeah, you're right. I almost forgot, Kyoya hates Mukuro's guts."

"One day, he might not."

"I don't think Mukuro will allow that."

"I know. The same way he didn't allow me to love him."

"!"

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Originally written on : 1st August 2009 (with a couple of edits).**

**Author's Note** : Since this is such an old story, made long before the series ended, I wish for all readers to bear some sympathy. Thank you~


End file.
